


Inktober 2018

by Knitchick1979



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double), Kamen Rider Wizard, Mahou Sentai Magiranger, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knitchick1979/pseuds/Knitchick1979
Summary: Attempting to do this once again. I only got a couple days done last year but I'm determined to get more written this year. Again, may change fandoms throughout the month. Using the official Inktober prompt list.





	1. Day 1: Poisonous

Stinger stepped up to the podium at the newly opened galactic academy. He was grateful for the large podium, because it hid his twitching tail from the auditorium full of young fighters all looking up at him. Ever the loner, Stinger hated having to speak to such large crowds but Tsurugi had insisted the first incoming class should get to meet their future Supreme Commander. 

Supreme Commander...it still didn't quite seem real that he was the leader of what had now become a large fleet of warriors. Shou Ronpo had finished out his long life just a few months earlier, leaving Stinger to step up into his position as Supreme Commander. His adopted little brother Kotaro, a college graduate and seasoned fighter, now commanded the Kyurangers. Kotaro's brother Jiro was counted among their ranks now. 

The auditorium lights dimmed and the excited chatter died out, all eyes turning to Stinger. He took a deep breath and began reading from the speech Tsurugi had helped him prepare. He could feel his tail relax as he focused on the words of his speech. Before he knew it, the speech was over and the auditorium was full of thunderous applause.

Tsurugi stepped out from the wings with a handheld microphone. "Thank you for that wonderful speech, Supreme Commander Stinger!" he said, setting off a second round of applause. With a wave of his hand, the Galactic President silenced the clapping. "Now, we have time for a few questions from the audience," he added, pulling Stinger away from the podium and to the front of the stage as the house lights grew brighter. 

A young girl stood up and walked up to the microphone placed in the aisle. "Commander Stinger, my sister says you are poisonous and that's how you stopped Don Armage. Is that true?"

Tsurugi stifled a laugh as he handed the microphone to Stinger. Stinger took it, his tail starting to twitch again. "Not quite. My tail does have poison in it, and I did use it to defeat a few enemies, but not Don Armage. That battle was a team effort, and it took all twelve Kyurangers to defeat him."

The girl smiled and headed back to her seat. A few other questions were asked, mostly about their adventures of legend or the other Kyurangers and what they were up to. Before long Tsurugi thanked everyone and dismissed them. He and Stinger shook hands with a few eager cadets, but it wasn't long before the two Kyurangers were alone. 

"That went well," Tsurugi said. "So, same time tomorrow for the next class?"

Stinger glared at him and his tail came up above his head into attack mode. "Don't make me remind you just how poisonous I am."

Tsurugi held up his hands and took a step back. "Sorry, it was just a joke. Besides, the next class doesn't come until next semester."

Stinger glared at the President before turning around and striding out of the room, his tail giving one last angry shake behind him. 


	2. Day 2: Tranquil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A haiku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a very difficult time thinking of something for this prompt because, really, when is it ever peaceful in Tokusatsu shows?

Very strong wind blows  
But Shotaro finds it so   
Peaceful in Fuuto


	3. Day 3: Roasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something silly from the Lupinrangers.

It started out as a typical Thursday. Gangler appeared, the Patrangers annoyed it, and it ran off. The Lupinrangers closed the Bistro after the lunch crowd dispersed and managed to find the Gangler, licking its wounds in its hideout, and defeat it with a nice boom. Followed, of course, by Gauche enlarging the Gangler and Good Striker helping the Lupinrangers form the Lupin Kaiser to defeat it.

As soon as the Gangler exploded, setting a small portion of the thankfully remote forest on fire, Good Striker fled for the hills, leaving the Lupinrangers in the middle of a small forest fire. Kairi de-transformed first, bag of groceries still in his hand from before they'd encountered the Gangler. 

"Aha! Dessert time!" he declared loudly. He pulled a large bag of marshmallows from the grocery bag, setting the rest down safely away from the fire, and ran into the nearby trees, emerging with a large stick in one hand. 

By the time Toma and Umika caught up to their enthusiastic red ranger, they found him standing next to the edge of the fire, roasting marshmallows on the large stick he'd found.

Umika ran to find her own stick for roasting, while Toma simply rolled his eyes, picked up the grocery bag, and started making his way back toward Bistrot Jurer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if this seems goofy or out of character. But really, when I looked at the prompt the first thing that popped in my head was Kairi roasting marshmallows over an exploded Gangler.


	4. Day 4: Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little late, but I passed out early yesterday (I blame the flu shot). When I saw the day 4 prompt word, I knew I had to cross over two of my favorites.

Tsubasa walked out of the London Underground to a brilliantly blue sky. He enjoyed the rare times he was able to wander through London, without needing to teach a class or chase down a monster, or occasionally race back to Japan to fetch a student. He was also looking forward to the festival in Diagon Alley that evening, one of the few places in London where one could openly practice magic. 

A scream from around the corner caught his attention and Tsubasa broke out into a run, hand reaching into his pocket for the MagiPhone stashed inside. Unlike most of the magic users in Britain, his wand could pass for just an ordinary cell phone (if a bit outdated - most Brits laughed at his flip phone while trying not to drop their fragile glass smartphones). 

As he rounded the corner, he heard the sound of " _Hi-hi-hi_ " coming from the end of the alley and saw a young girl, facing down a monster of some sort, and behind them both, a masked man in red and black racing toward them with a sword in hand. 

Tsubasa dropped the MagiPhone back into his pocket and ran to pull the girl away from the monster. He timed it well, picking her up in his arms just as the masked man landed a blow on the monster's shoulder, distracting it from its prey. Tsubasa carried the girl back out of the alley and sat her on a nearby bench. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Thank you," she said. "I know I shouldn't have taken that shortcut but I was trying to get home early. That thing just came out of nowhere!"  Tears started streaming down her face. 

Tsubasa wiped away the tears with his finger. "You're safe now. Do you need me to walk you home?"

The girl shook her head. "No, it's right there," she said, pointing to a row house just across the street from the bench. "I'll be fine."  She got up and with one last sniffle, ran across to the house. 

Satisfied the girl was safe, Tsubasa pulled his MagiPhone out again and headed back into the alley. He found the masked man still at war with the monster, now in a yellow and black suit and ducking behind pillars of earth that popped out of the ground. The monster jumped back from a pillar and noticed the new prey, turning toward Tsubasa. 

"Get out of here, it's not safe!" the masked man called out.

"I can hold my own!" Tsubasa responded, activating the wand portion of his MagiPhone. " _ Mahou henshin! _ " he called out, dialing 1-0-6 and activating the phone. Moments later, he was clad in yellow, crackling electricity surrounding him. 

With a growl, the beast started to charge toward him. Pulling his MagiStaff from its holster, he shouted " _ Yellow Thunder! _ " and fired a barrage of lightning arrows directly at the beast, knocking it off its feet.

The masked man nodded approval, and switched the ring on his left hand to a green one. His belt declared " _Hurricane! Please!_ " and a magical circle dropped down, changing his suit to green and black. Wind swirled around him as the man moved to stand beside Tsubasa. "Shall we finish him together?"

"One last spell should do it!" Tsubasa said. He aimed his Magi Stick at the beast. Beside him, his new ally swapped rings and a swirl of green wind surrounded the end of the Magi Stick. The masked man put a hand on Tsubasa's shoulder. With one spectacular burst of wind and lightning, the beast was dispatched, exploding in flames. 

Just as they finished the spell, a group of policemen appeared from the far end of the alley. Tsubasa grabbed the other man's arm and pulled him away. "We'd better run before they decide to arrest us for setting a fire!" he said. They ran around the corner and Tsubasa led the other man into a nearby magic-friendly coffee shop. As they ran, both men de-transformed. 

"That was close," Tsubasa said as they slid into a booth in the coffee shop. "Tsubasa Ozu, MagiYellow, by the way. Nice to meet you…"

"Haruto Soma, Kamen Rider Wizard," the other man said. "Thank you for the assist. Is the girl safe?" 

"Safely home," Tsubasa said. "Good work out there."

"You as well," Haruto said. "Hopefully we have the opportunity to work together again sometime." 

"That would be nice," Tsubasa agreed.

Haruto smiled and headed out of the shop. Tsubasa pulled the menu closer and decided he needed a drink before heading toward Diagon Alley. Defeating monsters always made him hungry. 


	5. Day 5: Chicken

Stinger looked at Spada skeptically. "What did you say this was called again?"

The chef grinned. "Chicken saltimbocca! It's a wonderful recipe from Italy. Try it, I promise you'll love it!" 

Stinger looked down at his plate. He poked at the greenish colored round balls that were scattered across the plate. "What are these?" he asked.

"Capers...it's a seasoning," Spada said. Seeing the look on his friend's face he added, "You can slide them off if you want to, you don't have to eat those."

Stinger gratefully knocked all of the capers to one end of his plate. He sliced off a small piece of meat and stared at it critically. "The white part is chicken?"

"Yes," Spada confirmed. "And the pink part is prosciutto, a cured slice of ham." 

"Prosciutto," Stinger echoed. He stared at the food for a moment longer, then closed his eyes and took a bite. 

"Well?" Spada asked, after he saw that Stinger had swallowed the bite. 

"It's...it's different," Stinger said finally. "Different...but good."

"Bravissimo!" Spada declared. "Eat up, there's plenty more!"

Stinger shot his friend a horrified look. He slowly cut off another small bite of meat, while keeping his eyes trained on the chef. 

Spada smiled, finally noticing Stinger's stare. "It's okay," he assured the scorpion. "We have plenty of food here on the Orion. You don't have to go hungry anymore."

Stinger looked at Spada, then down at his plate. "Thank you," he said after a long moment, then was quiet for a long while as he polished off everything on his plate, along with another full plate. Everything but the capers that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicken saltimbocca is one of my favorite dishes at Buca di Beppo, a family-style Italian restaurant my family loves going to. But, like Stinger, I don't eat the capers.


End file.
